Mi unico y verdadero amor Gaahina
by Zchakall
Summary: Hinata a las a fuera de konoha en el bosque concoe cierto chico que la haya llorando que de la nada le pide un.... ACTUALIZADO CAP. 8
1. Chapter 1

Mi unico y verdadero amor

CAP 1.- Encuentro  
Gaara y sus hermanos iban hacia el país del fuego a una reunión con la hokage y a quedarse algunos meses ahí por decirlo unas vacaciones. Aparte fueron invitados al festival de konoha. Mientras ya casi llegaban a la entrada de konoha se encontraron con una chica llorando sentada en una roca tenia el pelo azulado, corto como a la mitad del cuello su piel era blanca y hermosa. Temari fue haber que le ocurría le pregunto -¿Estas bien? Cuando volteo y al parecer era Hinata la chica del examen de chuunin. Hinata se levanto rápidamente y se limpio las lagrimas y dijo -¡OH! Buenos días discúlpenme, por la condición por la que me encontraron-. Gaara se quedo impresionado porque era mucho más bella que antes. Aparte cuando la miro sintió una sensación en el pecho era calido y se sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente. Temari le pregunto -¿Nos puedes acompañar hacia la entrada acabo ya vamos por llegar?-. Hinata respondió -¡hai!, claro.- Cuando iban por el camino Hinata observo como Gaara la observaba y Hinata se sonrojó. Gaara se pregunto en su mente -¿Por qué se sonrojo si solo la estoy observando, acaso ella siente algo pormi?-. Hinata se decía en su mente –Kazekage-sama me esta observando, hay que vergüenza aparte nose porque pero estoy sintiendo algo por el, pero no creo que el sienta algo pormi soy solo una chica cualquiera asu lado.-Temari y kankuro se fijaron que gaara estaba observando a Hinata y se sonrojaba. Cuando ya llegaron Hinata dijo –me retiro-. Gaara dijo -¡Espera!-.

Aunque es muii corto lo habia publicado en otras partes este fue mi prime r fan fic que por cierto aun no termino despues de dos años ¬¬ espero que les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2.- invitación  
¡Espera!-dijo Gaara. Hinata volteo volteo y dijo –si? Me hablo Kazekage-sama.-Gaara dijo –te iba ah decir si no querías venir conmigo al festival -. Hinata se quedo sorprendida y se puso rojísima. Y los hermanos de Gaara se quedaron con la boquiabierta y con un signo de interrogación grandísimo y unos ojotes. Hinata respondió – por supuesto Kazekage-sama, lo esperare en mi casa.- Gaara dijo –esta bien iré por ti a las 8:00pm, bueno nos vemos.- Hinata se quedo pensativa se quedo pensando-¿Por qué me habrá invitado? Demo eso me hace muy feliz por que creo que me estoy enamorando del.-Mientras Gaara y sus hermanos iban con Tsunade. Mientras Hinata cuando llego a su casa su padre le pregunto -¿Dónde estabas? respondió –eeh estaba en el bosque porque padre?- es que saliste muy temprano sin avisar padre.-esta bien no lo vuelvo hacer.- - lo siento.- dijo Hinata. Bueno ya eran las 8:00- Hinata estaba esperando a Gaara. Neji pasó y le pregunto a quien esperas OH! Ya se vas a ir al festival verdad?- Hinata contesto –hai!- bueno me tango que ir yo también sayonara.- dijo Neji. Cuando iba llegando Gaara miro pasar a Neji y lo miro de reojo. Hinata lo miro y dijo-¡hola Kazekage-sama! dijo hola…-con su voz seria y sin emociones. Cuando llegaron vieron sasuke y sakura estaban muy felices ellos lo saludaron -¡hola Gaara-kun y Hinata-san, como están?- dijo sakura. Estamos bien y ustedes?- dijo Hinata Estamos muy felices verdad sasuke-kun?-si…-dijo sasuke. ! Bueno hasta luego fue un placer saludarlos adiós!-dijo sakura.- Hinata dijo- sayonara.- .  
Mientras Neji estaba buscando a lee y a Tenten. Naruto ahí estaba con Jiraiya; como siempre Jiraiya según estaba" consiguiendo información" como el dice. Neji le fue y le pregunto a Naruto -¿no has visto ah lee y Tenten?- Naruto dice- no y menos con ero-sennin aquí observando a las mujeres.-bueno, esta bien adiós – dijo Neji- mientras Gaara y Hinata como iban caminando por el festival Gaara le dice ah Hinata con una voz fría y sin emociones le dice-no se porque pero esta mañana estaba sintiendo algo por ti creo que es amor me estoy enamorando de ti.-  
perdone es que era cuando apenas empezaba así a escribir fan fics de hecho es el primero que hice y pzz ahí me faltaba practica pero bueno espero que les guste :P


	3. Chapter 3

No Cap. 3.- confusión

Gaara le había confesado sus sentimientos a Hinata. Cuando Tenten Lee estaban muy cercas de Gaara y Hinata. Gaara tomo de los hombros a Hinata, ella se ruborizo y Gaara le dijo- bueno si te quieres ir lo dijo –Gaara ¿sabes que?-. Hinata cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios cuando casi lo iba ah besar llego Neji se quedo pasmado por lo que iba hacer Hinata. Neji grito -¡Hinataa!- y fue corriendo y le dijo -¿Qué tratabas de hacer eh?- si tu padre te ve se enojaría mucho con los 2 conmigo y contigo, gomenasai Kazekage-sama- Gaara dijo –no te tienes porque disculpar yo fui yo la que la iba ah besar.- ¡nani!- dijo Neji. -Así es Neji aparte me gusta Hinata no le encuentro nada de malo que la quiera besar- dijo Gaara. Hinata se quedo sorprendida y roja. Luego llegaron tenten y lee. Y dice tenten -¡al fin Neji te encontramos!- .- ¡ya vamonos Neji!- dijo lee –hola Gaara y Hinata -. Dijeron los 2 -bueno ya nos vamos hasta luego-dijo tenten y agarro del brazo ah lee y ah Neji. Pero Neji solo miro atrás un instante ah Hinata y Gaara, y se quedo pensativo y con celos pensó Neji

-¿Por qué siento celos de Gaara porque?, y que es lo que siento por Hinata acaso la quiero n... no imposible.-

Sorry por lo corto pero ya saben eran mis momentos que apenas ahí andaba xD


	4. Chapter 4

No Cap. 4.- Alegría

afuera de konoha unos akatsuki venían al parecer era deidara y Sasori en busca del shukaku

deidara: maestro Sasori, al parecer aquí esta el shukaku en la aldea oculta de konoha eh oído que tambien esta ahí el kyubi....

Sasori: solo nos ordenaron capturar al shukaku eso es todo deidara lo sabes muy bien

deidara: lo se muy bien pero bueno, esta bien.

Sasori: y estarás bien con esa bolsita no olvides que nuestro openente es un bijou muy poderoso así que no lo subestimes…

deidara: lose pero todo estará bien maestro Sasori será fácil y rápido

deidara: deidara eres un despreocupado pero no digas que no te advertí

deidara: lo recordare maestro Sasori

mientras ellos iban hacia konoha, en el festival Gaara y Hinata iban paseándose mientras Neji, Lee y tenten se retiraban de donde estaba Gaara y Hinata; Neji solo se quedaba viendo atrás

tenten: Neji que hay de interesante el mirar hacia atrás, solo esta Gaara y Hinata

lee: es cierto, hay que divertirnos mejor :D

tenten: no me digas que...

Neji: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!! Tenten en que piensas eres una mal pensada

tenten: aja! si como no 8-) y yo naci ayer

Neji un poco ruborizado: NO!, es lo que piensas

lee: acaso a Neji le gusta hina...

Neji: silencio no es verdad es su imaginación hmph!

y Neji se adelanto muy molesto mientras tenten y lee venían burlándose por que Neji no acepta que le gusta Hinata.

Mientras en el ichiraku ramen estaban comiendo Hinata y Gaara.

Hinata: Kazekage-sama esto... etto... le quería preguntar, ¿por que hizo eso?

Gaara: pues... veras es que es la verdad desde que te vi este día me has gustado mucho creo que esto es amor no se como lo tomes pero es la verdad...

Hinata: es enserio no lo puedo creer nadie me había confesado sus sentimientos hacia mi gracias… Por que yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti ^//^...

Gaara la tomo de la mano y le dio una leve sonrisa y le dijo ¿"te gustaría ser mi novia"?

Hinata se quedo pasmada y no supo que decir y le latía el corazón muy rápido se puso rojísima// con una lagrima en su mejilla por supuesto esto. Le respondió muy felizmente y Gaara la abrazo y el señor del puesto dijo que romántica es la juventud de hoy.- hai! le respondió su hija


	5. Chapter 5

No cap. 5.- aparte

Gaara le toco su cara y la beso dulcemente // su beso parecía eterno mientras el señor del ramen dijo -que linda es esta pareja  - mientras a fuera del puesto paso Neji y sus compañeros y Neji volteo y se quedo mirando perplejo o_O... parecía que el mundo se le venia encima no sabia que hacer

Tenten: que pasa Neji... aah... ¡no mires!  
Mientras Neji se enojaba se fue corriendo

Tenten: NE...Ji...  
y tente se quedo con una cara de preocupada ya ni sabia que hacer

lee: vamos ah acompañarlo

tenten: ¡si!, vamos!

y se fueron corriendo ah alcanzarlo.

Mientras en ichiraku ramen/////

Gaara dejo de besar ah Hinata y pago la cuenta y se iban de ahí mientras en el camino venían platicando

Hinata: es... este ah sido el día mas feliz de mi vida..

Gaara: ¿enserio?

Hinata: hai! demo... como le diremos ah mi padre de lo nuestro :C

Gaara: no te preocupes todo estará bien yo hablare con el lo comprenderá perfectamente, ¿esta bien?...

Hinata: esta bien. Gracias en verdad  ... bueno kazekage-sama me quiero ir a mi casa me siento cansada…

Gaara: esta bien te acompañare hasta tu casa…Demo ya no me digas Kazekage dime por mi nombre

Hinata: esta bien Gaara-kun n_n

ya que la llevo a su casa estaban en la puerta

Gaara: te quería decir que si mañana volvemos ah salir...

Hinata: ¡hai! por supuesto nos vemos ^^

y se dieron un beso de despedida y Neji casi llegando los vio y puso una cara como de triste y se oculto hasta que Gaara se fue Neji fue y vio ah Hinata muy feliz

Neji: Hinata-sama? No deberías estar adentro…

Hinata: Neji-onnisan? Ah si gome ahora me meto y tu tambien eh j eje  
Neji un poco sonrojado o//o y ya los 2 entraron y hanabi ahí estaba y les pregunto con una voz burlesca y maliciosa  
hanabi: donde estaban eh? Acaso tuvieron una cita eeeeh…

Neji sonrojado o//o: baka… claro que no yo solo fui al festival con mi amigos…

Hinata: hanabi no es hora de que estés despierta ya es muy tarde vete ah dormir si no nuestro papa te regañara hazme caso por favor  
hanabi: bueno…  
se fue ella unos paso mas adelante y grito  
hanabi: ¡NEJI Y HINATA SON NOVIOS! Jaja. y se fue corriendo a su habitación

Neji y Hinata ruborizados se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones

para el día siguiente en la mañana en la mansión Hyuga en la mesa estaban desayunando

Hinata: padre etto te quería decir que ahora en la tarde voy ah salir con Kazekage-sama ¿me darías permiso, por favor?...

Hiashi: Kazekage? bueno si es con el esta bien puedes ir pero no vengas muy tarde esta bien

ah Neji se le atoro el alimento

Neji: cof cof (pegándose en el pecho) -__-U

Hinata: estas bien Neji-onnisan( le toco la espalda)

Neji: si… gracias Hinata-sama, bueno me retiro ah entrenar…hasta luego

Hinata: te puedo acompañar?

Neji O////O ruborizado, esta bien vamos…

Mientras ellos se retiraban en un hotel muy lujoso se hospedaba Gaara y sus hermanos  
Le tocaron la puerta toc toc y abrió la puerta Temari al parecer era Shizune con una noticia de Tsunade, parece ser que Tsunade los cito

Cuando ya llegaron

Tsunade: pase!  
Y abrieron la puerta  
Shizune: Tsunade-sama, aquí esta Kazekage-sama y sus hermanos  
Y los tres entraron  
Tsunade: que bueno que están aquí les quería decir algo importante supongo que han oído sobre akatsuki ¿verdad?

Gaara: poco  
Temari: ¿por que?  
Kankuro: ¿que pasa?

Tsunade: me acaban de informar que ellos están cerca de aquí y que acaban de atacar ah unos shinobis, cuando trataron de defenderse de ellos, el único sobreviviente dijo que si sabia algo de el shukaku, pero este testigo acababa de fallecer hace poco…  
Temari trago saliva y Kankuro apretó su mano, Gaara se puso pensativo  
Tsunade: la mejor idea es de que se queden aquí para no correr peligro ¿que dicen?  
Gaara: ya veo, esta bien  
Kankuro: si, suena mejor  
Temari: no correríamos tanto peligro  
Tsunade: eso era todo, yo les estaré informando mas sobre ese asunto  
Gaara: esta bien, hasta luego, gracias por la información  
Temari: con su permiso  
Kankuro: nos vemos  
Gaara se quedo pensativo y preocupado no por el, si no por Hinata temía que supieran la relación de Hinata y el, porque si lo supieran ella correría un gran peligro  
Sus hermanos lo notaron preocupado…

Casi llegando ah konoha  
Deidara: maestro Sasori aquí es la aldea oculta de konoha, es bastante creativa el que la creo tiene sentido del arte  
Sasori: deidara ten cuidado, aquí están unos shinobis poderosos incluyendo dos de los sannin legendarios no lo olvides…  
Deidara: ya lo se maestro Sasori, tampoco soy un ignorante como piensa  
Sasori: eso espero  
Cuando ellos se iban acercando hubo un ventarrón muy frio, los 2 akatsuki se infiltraron porque se transformaron en otras personas sin esas capuchas ni nada de eso y sus rostro habían cambiado se infiltraron y trataron de de buscarlo mas rápido posible.  
Cuando terminaron de entrenar Neji y Hinata en tarde  
Hinata me tengo que ir, si no se me hará tarde, hasta luego gracias por ayudarme ah entrenar n_n y se fue corriendo  
Neji: Hinata-sama nos vemos…  
Y Hinata le sonríe alegremente  
Gaara fue a casa de Hinata y se fueron. Fueron ah un gran lago que estaba cercas de ahí en un bosque muy hermoso donde se podia ver el atardecer  
Hinata: este lugar me gusta mucho se puede ver el atardecer, me recuerda a la gran laguna que esta detrás de nuestra casa peor esta muy retirada de mi casa, pero a comparación aquí es hermoso  
Gaara: es muy relajante este lugar  
Y Gaara tomo de la mano ah Hinata y empezó hacer viento leve y frio. Ah Hinata le entro un escalofrió ,Gaara la recargo junto a su pecho y Hinata se ruborizo // lo que sentían los 2 era cálido y muy relajante Gaara jamás había sentido esto era su primera vez que lo sentía, y el se sentía mejor y su pecho ya no sentía mas ese dolor, que antes sentía ,se había como aliviado de esa herida del corazón de ya no sentirse tan solo  
Hinata se sentía mejor consigo misma se sentía útil, y le gustaba lo que sentía ya no volvió ah sentir ese vacio en su corazón mas… y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso  
Hinata cuando sentía ese viento se acordó de una canción, cuando terminaron de besarse  
Hinata: Gaara-kun, me acabo de acordar de una canción muy bonita, se llama apart (aparte)  
Gaara: ¿enserio? Y como va la canción  
Hinata pues va algo así  
Aquí esta la canción si la quieren escuchar aquí les dejo el link: .com/watch?v=hFzLvNaCczw&NR=1

Para los que hayan antes este fic arregle un poco este capitulo

Y cambie de canción y titulo por que me arrepentí con al otra canción xD


	6. Chapter 6

cap. No 6.- descubrimiento

cuando Hinata dejo de cantar la canción Gaara queda muy sorprendido por la Voz de Hinata y por la letra de la canción. La noche ya se hizo en aquel lugar y solo la luna y las estrellas eran testigos del aquellos momentos de gozo.  
Gaara: esta muy linda la canción y tu voz es hermosa  
Hinata : ¿en serio? que bueno que te gusto n//n  
Gaara :si y mucho, sin embargo no tanto como tu(la recuesta en el zacate y le empieza ah besar el cuello poco a poco y tomarle su mano, Hinata siente una sensación linda cosa que nunca sentido y cerro sus ojos un rato, Gaara le mordió levemente su labio y empieza recorrer su lengua por sus labios después por su oído y muerde delicadamente su oreja, Hinata recorre con sus labios su cuello lentamente, Gaara metió su mano bajo la blusa, le acaricio su hombro tranquilamente y volvió ah sacarla y dejo de acariciarla pero siguió besándola cuando terminaron)  
Hinata: porque te paraste  
Gaara: te amo demasiado, te deseo como loco, pero te respeto mucho como para hacer eso, se que si continuara no me podría contener.  
Hinata: yo tambien te amo y deseo, me alegra oír eso es la primera ves que alguien me lo dice te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón (y se le sale un pequeña lagrima y le cae en la mano de Gaara ah el jamás había visto ah alguien llorar y menos por el se sorprendió y le limpio su lagrima con su dedo y con una leve sonrisa  
Gaara: porque lloras?  
Hinata: es que estoy tan feliz que... y no aguanto mas, eres el ser que mas aprecio y quiero en este mundo  
ah Gaara nunca le habían dicho es palabras ah excepción de su tío fallecido  
pero esta vez esas palabras eran ciertas y de verdad sentía como otra vez volvió tener sentido su vida  
Gaara: gracias siento yo tambien lo mismo(Gaara le dio un abrazo fuertemente, luego Hinata le dio un beso delicadamente, cuando termino le dijo  
Hinata: Gaara-kun etto ya esta muy de noche mi padre se enojara conmigo me puedes acompañar de regreso a mi casa onnegai  
Gaara: por supuesto no quiero que tengas problemas

Algo también modificado y con mejoras pero bueno y mejoras para acabarla, pero bueno espero que les guste byes!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. No 7.-complicacion

mientras Gaara acompañaba ah Hinata a su casa, deidara y Sasori lo vieron con ella

deidara: mire maestro Sasori es el Jinchuuriki, pero esta con una chica, ¿cree que se su novia?

Sasori: no lose tal vez, al parecer se van ah esa mansión

deidara: por lo que veo ella proviene de un clan... Se llama Hyuga...

Sasori: ya veo...por lo que eh escuchado es unos de los clanes mas fuertes de esta aldea junto el clan uchiha casi extinto

deidara: de seguro ella debe ser muy fuerte proviniendo de ese clan, creo que si la usamos como sebo así se podría atraer a el Jinchuuriki, y de esa manera le tendemos una trampa y lo atrapamos ajaja

Sasori: vaya, hasta que usas la cabeza

deidara: que has dicho hum

Sasori: olvídalo sin embargo crees que va hacer así de fácil tendremos que planearlo bien entiendes  
deidara: hai hai

con una voz muy ociosa

mientras tanto cuando Gaara fue ah dejar a Hinata ah su casa, cuando llegaron este se despidió de ella con un beso, para la mañana siguiente Neji estaba entrenando con su equipo Gai estaba con lee entrenado su taijutsu y Neji con tenten, de repente pasa Gaara con Hinata y ah Neji le provoca enojo y golpea fuertemente ah tenten y esta choca contra un árbol  
tenten: gah!(y escupe sangre, por el tremendo golpe que este le dio)  
Neji se da cuenta de que le dio un golpe muy fuerte y Gai y lee se dieron cuenta tambien y fueron los tres hacia tenten  
Neji: ¿estas bien? hey!  
Lee: ¿te encuentras bien tenten?  
Gai: que te paso?  
tenten: estoy bien creo(y todos le ayudan ah levantarse y se levanta)  
Neji: perdóname tenten no fue mi intención sumimase (y la toma de los hombros y tenten se ruboriza)  
tenten: esta bien no te preocupes enserio (y Neji le da un abrazo y tenten se pone un poco roja y sorprendida, este ya la suelta y se despide de ella mientras ella solo lo mira caminar como embobada, lee se da cuenta que ah tenten le gusta Neji y le dice  
lee: al parecer te gusta Neji verdad? (con un tono pícaro)

tenten: yo no.. que.. insinúas e eh, bueno ni para que lo niego :C  
lee: no te desanimes ,tal vez el se fije en ti, y después sean algo mas que amigos eeeeh ;)

tente: tal vez, sin embargo el solo tiene ojos para Hinata-chan :C

lee: aun así, te tienes que esforzar para que fije en ti, ya veras que si lo logras :D

tenten: lee... gracias por el consejo C: (y se levanta su animo)


	8. Chapter 8

No cap. 8.-Aclaraciones (titulo tonto falta de imaginación xD)

Mientras tanto ten-ten se fue ah su casa y lee seguía entrenado con su sensei  
ten-ten iba recordando sobre lo que siente sobre Neji se preguntaba porque me esta pasando esto?... porque?.._ entra a su casa va hacia la habitación y se tira en su cama y piensa recordar la cara de Neji, su olor , su cara, su tacto, su calor....

////////////////////////////////// afuera de la casa de ten-ten///////////////////////////////////

Neji iba por la calle caminando por la calle pensando en Hinata y en ten-ten por el daño que le hizo, estaba preocupado por las 2 se encontró con Hinata y Gaara en el puesto donde venden dango y Neji decidió comer ahí, entonces Gaara y Hinata se sentaron ah unas 2 mesas enfrente de el y Neji por curiosidad decidió escuchar.

Hinata: espero que cuando le digamos esto a mi padre sobre de nosotros entienda...  
Gaara: yo espero lo mismo, sin embargo te quería decir esto  
Hinata: que es?  
Gaara: es sobre akatsuki, lo has escuchado hablar en alguna parte.  
Neji escuchaba atentamente y se sorprendió a escuchar el nombre y se pregunto el mismo: akatsuki?  
Hinata: no, no lo escuchado hablar porque?  
Gaara: cuando fui con godaime, ella me dijo que esta cerca, no se exactamente que pretendan, solo se que quieren los bijuus que están regados por el mundo incluyéndome a mi y al de Naruto.  
Neji se quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso y sintió un poco de nostalgia  
Hinata: no lo sabia, pero entonces debes tener mucho cuidado al igual que Naruto-kun no soportaría perderte (y le toma su hombro)  
Gaara: lo tomare en cuenta, muchas gracias (y le toma su mano y se la besa) me han dicho que llevan túnicas negras con nubes rojas y sobreros de paja con cascabeles colgando, y tienen la uñas pintadas color purpura solo se eso.

Hinata: espera creo recordar algo, hace tres años creo que vinieron unos tipos con esas características, uno de ellos era uchiha Itachi…  
Neji trago saliva y recordó que ese tipo es el hermano mayor de sasuke y había matado ah todo su clan ah excepción de sasuke, y siguió escuchando atentamente aun.

Gaara: ¿enserio?, creo que de seguro iba tras Naruto, pero creo que no le paso nada, verdad?  
Hinata: Sip!, creo fue porque Jiraiya-sama estaba con el y lo protegió contra esos tipos.  
Gaara: ya veo, hay que tener mucho cuidado, en especial porque si se enteran de lo nuestro correrías un gran peligro (y la toma de su mano)  
Hinata se sonroja y acaricia su cara.  
Neji un poco celoso quebró vasa para su te y se quema  
Neji: au! me queme la mano maldición (se sacude la mano y se va )

mientras Gaara y Hinata seguían ahí comiendo un poco de dango y platicando

//////////////// ///////////////ah fuera del puesto////////////////////////////////

había una chica de pelo largo negro y ojos color rojos, llenos de ternura y , su piel era de tez blanco pálido ,delgada con aspecto humilde llevaba una chamarra color amarillo pálido y unas sandalias color cafés, lleva vendado su pierna y el brazo, al parecer se había lastimado lleva con sigo un perrito que se llamaba toto, y llevaba una canasta con ella con poca comida. Al parecer ella estaba enamorada de sasuke mucho mas antes de que destruyeran su clan, esta chica se llamaba Mayumi, siempre había chicas detrás de el y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle, y ahora es novio de sakura pero aun así es feliz porque piensa que el los tambien, paso sasuke con sakura y enfrente paso Ino con los ojos tristes al ver ah sakura y esta tambien volteo haber ah Ino con cara de preocupada, y la chica se fue caminado ,sin embargo sasuke ya no sentía lo mismo por sakura, y sakura sentía lo mismo ellos 2 fueron al mercado ah comprar una verduras que le encargaron ah sakura, Mayumi va ah comprar una manzana sasuke la observa detenidamente y al parecer le empieza llamar la atención, Mayumi toma la manzana y le da el dinero al señor pero este se enoja porque según dice que vale mas esa manzana, y no quiere venderle ah una vagabunda como ella y la empieza agarrar de su brazo lastimado y la sacude violentamente, el perrito empieza ah ladrar, sasuke lo toma de su brazo al señor y le dice  
sasuke: déjela viejo avaricioso  
vendedor: aaaaah!! Mi brazo  
y este la suelta del brazo y le avienta la manzana y esta se cae ah el piso  
sakura: viejo miserable como se atreve!!  
Sasuke le da una patada al pequeño puestecito y la tabla que sostenía todo se derrumba y cae todas las cosas.  
Vendedor: mis cosas!! (Se inca y se pone ah recoger todo)  
Mayumi recoge su manzana y la mete ah su canasta, de repente le da un dolor en el brazo  
Mayumi: guh! (y se agarra el brazo)  
sakura: ¿esta bien?  
Sasuke: ¿te encuentras bien?  
Mayumi: hai, arigatou (y se le queda viendo detenidamente ah sasuke y el ah ella)  
sakura: yo soy ninja medico y te puedo curar esa herida solo necesito verla  
Mayumi: estoy bien muchas gracias enserio y se va corriendo y su perrito va detrás de ella  
sasuke se le queda viendo y sakura se da cuenta que el esta sintiendo algo más por es chica.....


End file.
